Friends of the heart
by Firehedgehog
Summary: During hard parts of there childhood Tk and Ash get imaginary friends except they aren't imaginary and there each others imaginary friends. there bond is part of thee destiny, this is there story.
1. Prologue to Chapter 2

A digimon pokemon crossover, who knows if it will change into a series but I 

hope so. I don't own digimon characters or pokemon, now onto the fic.

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

      "Many people had imaginary friends when they were young, yet what 

if these friends were not truly imaginary but another person in another 

dimention who your heart was connected to and that made you able to see 

each other invisible to others while you are friends."

                                                Firehedgehog

1 year before the digidestined see parratmon and Greymon battle:

      Takeru looked at the night sky from his bedroom window, once again 

he could hear his mommy and daddy fighting. He sighed wondering if they 

still loved each other, did they always have to yell.

      'I wish I had a friend, one who would never hurt me and would never 

leave me' Takeru thought, but he knew that it would never come true.

***

      Satoshi curled up beside his mother sadly, papa had left them for 

someone mama called a floozie. They had no home now and were staying at 

a hotel, tomorrow they were moving somewhere called Pallot town.

      "Satoshi I think its bed time," his mother said, he yawned and climbed 

into the huge bed they shared. Soon his mother turned off the rooms lights 

and went to bed also, soon she was asleep yet Satoshi was still awake.

      'I wish I had a real friend... I have no one but mommy and were 

always moving about. I would want them to call me my nickname Ash, 

someone who would never hurt me' Satoshi thought, he sighed.

***

      In the sky in the two dimentions twin stars blazed, a connection was 

made for these two sad children and one that could never be broken.

***

      Takeru sat in the sandbox playing sadly, his parents were fighting 

again so mommy had sent him outside to play alone since at the moment no 

other children his age lived around here.

      It was at that moment wishing that he had a friend that he saw 

something, something seemed to be appearing across from him in the 

sandbox.

***

      Satoshi played in the sandbox in the backyard of his new home, he 

was lonely for friendship since none of the children here seemed to want to 

play with him.

      It was at that moment while hoping for a friend that he saw 

something, as he watched something seemed to be appearing across from 

him in the sandbox.

***

      The connection became active, the two children watched as there new 

friend appeared slightly seethrough and invisible to others.

***

      "Who are you?" takeru asked the other child, the other boy had 

coloring opposite to Takeru, while Takeru was light in color the other boy 

was darker in color with beautiful strange amber eyes.

      "I'm Satoshi but you can call me Ash, whats your name?" the other 

boy asked, Takeru smiled seeing this boy as a new friend.

      "My name is Takeru, but call me TK," Takeru said, they then talked 

about there home lives and found that to each other they were slightly 

ghostlike.

      "Are you an imaginary friend?" Ash asked, Takeru now dubbed Tk 

frowned at the question.

      "I don't know I thought you were mine," TK said, Ash frowned and 

then brightened.

      "I know what it is I saw it on a cartoon once, were both imaginary 

friends to each other but were both real but in different dimentions... at least 

thats what the show said," Ash said, they both giggled and decided that what 

Ash said must be true.

      "Do you think we'll see each other again?" TK asked ash as it began to 

get dark, the dark haired boy nodded.

      "Yup TK, I know we will meet again... we'll be friends forever no 

matter what," ash said his Amber eyes almost seeming to glow, Tk smiled at 

Ash.

      "I gotta go now," Tk whispered as he heard his mother call, Ash looked 

sadly at him and walked over to TK. Then to his surprise Ash reached out 

and his hand seemed to become more solid, he touched TK and he actually 

felt Ashs hand on his arm.

      "Fare well my friend, keep the knowledge of each other existances 

secret," Ash said, then as TK watched Ash seemed to fade from sight.

***

      Ash blinked as TK vanished, he didn't know how he had did it yet he 

had actually touched Tk... his friend was real. Unknown to everyone Ash was 

a genious, knowing how people would react if they found out... they would 

probably think he was delicate or something.

      "TK, see you around," he whispered, then he turned around and went 

inside his house with the sky becoming night.

***

      Gennai watched these events with a smile, a link as strong as this was 

rare, usually the links between the two people made them very ghostlike to 

each other and hard to hear... yet one of the children had found a way to 

actually touch each other between dimentions.

      Going through his things about the two children he found that satoshi 

aka Ash was the chosen one of his dimention and he had incredible powers 

that wouldn't awaken for many years yet, now Takeru aka Tk was a 

digidestined chosen child the child of Hope. He gasped when he saw the 

implications, the link between these two would never be broken and even 

become stronger... what else could there link do.

***

      The kami of fate and destiny chuckled, the two special chosen children 

of the two dimentions were now linked mind and soul. This link would help 

them in there future and never would they be lonely again, when in the 

future they actually met in the flesh darkness would not be able to hide for 

these two were the most powerful in all dimentions togeather.

TBC

Kami= a god

well that was an interesting fic, please tell me if i should continue it, all I 

need is four good reviews and ideas i will take and credit will be given.

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

Many years later:

      Satoshi who was known as Ash to his companions sighed, today he had 

arrived home the place while he missed on his journey he didn't really want 

to stay. His mother he knew was an acoholic and had been since his father 

had left them, she hid it well from other so they never guessed but he knew.

      Under his shirt on his chest he could still find the scars she had given 

him when she had drunk way to much, the scars were pale silver lines on his 

dark skin so he never took off his shirt near others.

      Ash looked around his small room which held everything he had ever 

owned in his life, he was alone at the moment everyone else was at 

Professors Oaks so he could cry.

      'I'm twelve years old and it isn't fair, everyone else have families and 

parents that don't hurt you for no reason... I'm always alone' Ash thought as 

he cried into his pillow, awhile later he stopped and wipped his tears away 

since he didn't want anyone to know he had been crying.

      "TK, I wish we could talk, but we haven't talked since we were ten 

years old," he whispered sadly thinking of his true best friend who he could 

always trust, he didn't really trust Misty or Brock because he knew they 

wanted something from him and pikachu... it just wasn't the same as the 

friendship he had with TK.

***

      Tk blinked and looked around his classroom, since he had been ten he 

hadn't heard from Ash but he knew that both of them were to busy to use 

the link to talk to each other.

      'Lunch is soon, when it starts I can go to my private spot and speak 

mind to mind with Ash' TK thought to himself, years ago they had 

discovered that they could do this.

      "Tk are you okay?" Kari asked him, he smiled at her and replied that 

he was fine.

***

      TK sat under a beautiful oak tree, its branches seemed to be reaching 

to the sky its broad leaves moving gently in a small wind.

      "Perfect," Tk said seeing that no one was here, and there was still 

Forty minutes of lunch left but it left them time to talk.

      Ash are you there, answer me he thought closing his eyes, he felt the 

message speed through the distance between there dimentions.

      (TK, how are you pal) Ashs voice came to his mind, Tk smiled feeling 

Ashs happiness of hearing from him.

      Fine Ash, how was your pokemon journey? he asked, Ashs feelings 

of happiness came to him.

      (It was excellant but I'm sorry we didn't have time to chat during it, it 

was real busy. What about you takeru?) Ash said, memeories of that journey 

came to Tks mind and he realized how busy his friend actually had been.

      Busy mostly for the last year Ash, I'll give you my memories of that 

time Tk said sending them, this exchange of memories were easy to do 

when they linked like this.

      (I wish I could go to the digital world TK, the only way I see it is 

through your eyes, the link and your memories) Ash said sadly, Tk sighed 

himself knowing how Ashs life was truly like which he hid from everyone 

else.

      Maybe you'll see it oneday he answered, how he wished he could 

meet Ash truly in the flesh and show him the digital world.

      (Oneday) Ash said, Tk frowned at the way Ash said that. Once and 

awhile he noticed something about Ash, he would say something almost in 

another voice and he didn't remember saying anything but it always came 

true what he said.

      Ash, I truly hope so he whispered back on there link, he felt ash 

smile slightly.

      (TK can I ask a favor of you?) Ash suddenly asked, Tk opened his eyes 

to look at the sky above.

      What is it Ash? he asked, a feeling of fear came across the link.

      (Can I come to see you as I have before tonight, I fear my mother may 

do it again) Ash said and Tk knew he meant the beatings, always over the 

link he could feel his friends pain during this.

      Yes come tonight, I'll be waiting in the park he said and then they 

said goodbye closing there minds to each other, Tk stood up and started 

walking back to the school building not noticing Patamon watching from the 

trees nearby.

***

      Patamon frowned as he watched Tk walk back to school, when Tk 

hadn't come to the computer room with the others he had gone searching for 

his partner. He had found Tk only a few minutes ago and what he saw scared 

him for some reason. 

      Tk had been sitting his eyes closed and a strang glow had surrounded 

him, while he had Tk had a bond through it he had felt a stronger bond just 

then and during that moment it had been active and its power had scared 

him.

      He guessed that Tk had been talking to someone through it somehow, 

but to who he didn't know and that scared him.

      'Tk who is this bond with and why havn't you told anyone about it, 

please tell us about it' Patamon thought, then he flew after TK till he 

entered the school and went to join gatomon to discuss what he had seen.

TBC

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Two

      "So we all agree to keep an eye on Tk," Matt said looking at the 

digidestened and there digimon, everyone nodded hoping to get to the 

bottom of this. Patamon was sitting in the corner looking sad, he had asked 

Tk what he had been doing but TK had just shook his said he had promised 

and for him not to tell the others.

      Those words made the small digimon even more scared and concerned 

about his human, that was what had forced him to tell the other 

digidestened.

      "I'll keep an eye on TK tonight, if he does anything I'll call you guys," 

Patamon said, the others nodded and then Matt broke in the conversation.

      "I'll be keeping an eye on him tonight also, were renovating my dads 

apartment so mom invited me to stay in the guest room till it is done," matt 

said, Patamon let out a relieved sigh that he wouldn't be alone in his watch 

at night.

      "So this meeting is over, lets go eat," Tai said, they all let out a cheer 

and they all left the place they had all been.

***

      Tk walked as quickly as he could to the park, he knew that Ash would 

be coming soon and he had to be in an area no one would be at. He sighed as 

he came to a private like area in the park, from the weeds everywhere it 

wasn't used often.

      I'm waiting for you Ash he sent, he felt a sigh of relief on the other 

side of the link and the pain his friend was feeling from his abusing mothers 

hands and whatever else she used on him.

***

      Ash felt pain, pain everywhere. Hs friends had left to go to there own 

towns earlier today and his mother had once again fallen into her old 

patterns, he whimpered as blood leaked from multiple cuts and his skin was 

bruising fast.

      "Bastard!" his mother screamed at him, feeling that much more pain 

was coming his way he left his body laying there and like many times before 

traveled down the link to where Tk was waiting.

***

      Matt frowned as he followed his brother from the apartment, he did 

not know what was going on but he had to get to the bottom of this.

      "Look," Patamon whispered once they realized Tk had stopped 

walking, they hid in some bushes and watched. Tk just stood there still, then 

as they watched a slight glow surrounded him.

      'Thats what I saw before," Patamon whispered, then they gasped as 

something began to appear in front of Tk a string of light between them.

      "Tk," Matt whispered worried, he wanted to run out there and grab his 

brother but he had to know what was going on. As he watched the thing in 

front of Tk grew, it was an amber light and as they watched it started to 

take form.

***

      "Yo TK," Ash said as he finally formed all the way on this side of the 

link, on this side he was ghostlike but anyone could see him right now. The 

funny thing about this was that Ash still had coloration, you could still see 

that he had black hair, those strange amber eyes and dark skin.

      "Ash, its good you made it," Tk said to his friend, he studied his friend 

and remembered that they could of been mirror images of each other with 

different coloration if Ash hadn't become so fragile from all the terrible 

beatings his mother had given him.

      "Its been a long time since we got to see each other Tk, I just wish we 

could meet in the flesh... how much fun we could have," Ash said with the 

intelligence he hid from everyone else but Tk, Ashs other friends would of 

been shocked by how smart there young friend actually was.

      "I know Ash but till then We'll have to do as we have all these years, I 

just wish I could help you with your mother," Tk said feeling guilty, he 

wanted so much to go and stop the beatings Ashs mother gave Ash.

      "You've done enough to let me come even as ghostlike as this while.... " 

Ash said trailing off, they both knew he didn't like speaking of it.

      "I guess," Tk said with a frown, he sighed and then Ash frowned aslo.

      "We have company," Ash whipered, suddenly Ash vanished and a 

human and a digimon were thrown out of the bushes.

***

      Matt swore silently to himself, he hadn't been able to get a good look 

at the person the light had formed into. To his annoyance Tk and the other 

person were speaking a strange beautiful language he couldn't understand, 

he noticed that the string of light no longer held them togeather though.

      Then Tk and the glowy person stopped talking and it was silent, the 

next thing Matt and Patamon knew they were landing face first on the turf 

in front of TK.

      "Matt," he heard Tk say in a startled voice.

***

      Ash made himself visible again after he had thrown the two spies out of the bushes, while ghostlike in this dimention for short periods of time he was able to become slightly solid to do somethings.

      "Who are they TK?" Ash asked his friend, he then snickered when he 

saw that the older boy had to be Tks older brother. Looking at the small 

creature he knew that it was Patamon Tk's digimon, he snickered again 

realizing that they were now looking at him with fear.

      "I can't believe they followed me," TK groaned, Ash fell to the ground 

laughing at his friends expression.

      "Hi, I'm Ash," he said, before he and TK had been speaking in Ash's 

home dimention language and now he spoke to the two newcomers in there 

own.

      "Um... hi," Matt said backing away, Tk seeing his brother backing away 

from his ghostlike friend realized that Matt was afraid of him.

      "Scardy cat," Ash muttered in his own language, TK grinned at him.

***

      The Kami of Fate and Destiny smirked as the two friends were 

confronted by an older brother and a digimon partner, he then broke out 

laughing because the two who didn't know what was going on expression 

were hilarious.

TBC

Stop staring at me its not nice, ain't I mean to have a kinda cliffhanger. I 

hope you can't wait to read more... (He he he), I plan to write more I like 

writing this storyline. Hides behind Heero from Gundam wing who aims his 

gun at readers


	2. Chapter 3 to 5

A digimon pokemon crossover, who knows if it will change into a series but I 

hope so. I don't own digimon characters or pokemon, now onto the fic.

      Connections, everyone has connections to alot of things. But some 

connections are very strong and grow stronger as time goes on, sometimes 

too strong.

                                                Firehedgehog

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Three

      Matt gulped as he gazed at the ghost in front of him, the ghost looked 

alot like his brother yet more fragile and different coloring. What really 

desturbed him were those amber eyes the ghost had, there was something 

about them... he couldn't decribe the strange feeling.

      "Takeru I think he's in shock," the ghost said to his brother, as Matt 

watched his brother gave a small giggle.

      "Ash why don't you give him a schock treatment," Tk said suddenly 

with an evil glint in his eyes, the next thing Matt was aware of was being on 

the ground after being given an electrical shock.

      "Hurts... " Matt breathed a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth, the 

amber eyed ghost rolled his eyes and said something in that musical 

language to Tk.

***

      Ash looked at the slightly charred older teen, he had forgotten that his 

electrical powers had grown stronger since he had last used them... he had 

overdone it a bit. He rolled his eyes at the teen on the ground, then he 

turned to speak to TK.

      "Takeru I have to go home now, my mother is out cold from her 

drinks now and I must treat my body so none of my wound will become 

infected," he said in his native tounge, TK nodded knowing that it was true. 

Ash closed his eyes and felt there link, a second later he was heading to his 

own dimention and body.

***

      Ash groaned as he came to in his body, he felt as if someone had 

wipped him... thankfully that wasn't the case but he did have alot of cuts.

      'Shes getting worse' he thought sadly his heart heavy, years ago he 

had tried to tell others about the beatings his mother had given him... but 

she had put on her cheerful face and no one had believed him.

      Slowly Ash sat up wimpering slightly as some cut began to bleed 

again, he looked at himself and noticed that he had alot of work to do. He 

slowly walked to the bathroom and cleaned and binded his wounds, after 

that he changed into clean clothing.

      'I don't want to stay at home tonight in case she wakes up, I might as 

well stay outside... but I'll make sure I get back before she gets up' Ash 

thought, with those thoughts he pulled on a faded grey jacket, his sneakers, 

his usual gloves and for once left his hat behind.

      He opened the front door glad to see that it wasn't raining, it was a 

clear night and a warm breeze could be felt.

***

      Tk sighed sadly once Ash vanished, he hated to say goodbye to his 

friend but he knew Ash had to go. Now that he could feel Ash back in his 

body he turned to his brother and digimon partner, both were still on the 

ground after Ashs electrical treatment.

      'How in the world am I suppose to get them home?' Tk thought with a 

large sweatdrop, thankfully Matt shook himself out of his daze and got up.

      "Errr... hi Matt," Tk said nervously, he knew Matt would want to know 

what was going on... but how would he explain it.

      "Tk, you have alot of explaining to do," Matt growled as only big 

brothers could, Tk sighed and knew it was going to be a long night.

      "Can we talk about this somewhere else Matt, its getting chilly... and 

I'll be able to explain better at home," Tk said, he gently picked up Patamon 

who had swirly marks in his eyes.

      "Fine we'll do it there, but you better not leave anything out," Matt 

demanded, Tk nodded not trusting himself to speak.

      Ash how are you? he asked down there link, he heard a sigh.

      Hurting Tk, but I'll live Ash answered.

      Where are you Ash, you don't seem to be in your house? Tk asked, 

he could tell this because of the feeling of the links and Ashs emotional state.

      I'm not at home, I'm camping in the woods in case my mom wakes up 

again Ash answered him, Tk nodded to himself seeing that it was a good 

idea.

      "Tk, why are you nodding to yourself?" Matt asked, Tk blushed 

realizing what he had been doing.

      "Oh nothing," he said nervously with a laugh, he scratched the back of 

his head nervously while Matt looked at him weirdly.

      I don't think he fell for it Ash said with a giggle, Tk made sure he 

didn't frown.

      This is all your fault Satoshi he said sending an imaginary glare at 

his friend, Ash laughed knowing that TK wasn't actually mad at hin.

      Whatever Takeru, anyway I found a good spot to camop so 

goodnight Ash said and then TK elt the other boys thoughts become sleepy, 

soon they were gone.

TBC

Hi everyone, everyone liked the first few chapters so i decided to write more 

for ya. 

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Four

      "Well at least that explains why you didn't complain there were no 

one to play with as a kid, I always thought you would be lonely before we 

moved to heighten veiw terrace," Matt said with a frown, for the last four 

hours Tk had told him everything and it was late in the night.

      "Thats because I was never alone, me and Ash did lots of things... he 

even discovered how to make himself semi-solid so that we could do other 

thing," Tk said, Matt sighed and he still didn't like this.

      "Are you sure you can trust this Ash, he could be some evil creature 

trying to gain your trust to do something?" Matt asked, TK gave him a look 

that could kill before answering.

      "I would trust Ash with my life anytime Matt, I trust him more then 

anyone... its a feeling and we know each other better then anyone," TK said 

angerly, Matt blinked at this sudden outburst.

      'TK never gets this mad, the only time he ever gets mad is when 

someones using the power of darkness' Matt thought with some concern, he 

stopped himself from shivering at the thought of Devimon and Kimeramon.

      "I'm sorry Tk, its just that I'm concerned about you... and you scared 

Patamon earler today," Matt said, Tk sighed and calmed down.

      "I guess, I didn't tell anyone because they might find a way to stop me 

from talking or seeing Ash anymore," Tk said with a deep sigh, Matt licked 

his lips to wet them and looked at Patamon who hadn't said anything for the 

last hour.

      "TK, why does this Ash look so much like you?" Patamon asked, Tk 

frowned and shrugged.

      "I don't know but Ash has a theory, he thinks that both of us has souls 

simular to each other and that this caused our different dimentions to make 

us look alot alike... and that it also caused our link to happen when we were 

young," Tk said, Matt and Patamon sweatdropped.

      "Exactly how smart is Ash?" he asked with curiousity, the way Tk had 

just said that had sounded like Izzy or Ken (Under the power of the dark 

spore=genious).

      "I don't know but pretty smart, but because he doesn't want people to 

know how smart he is he doesn't bother taking one of those IQ tests," Tk said 

with a thoughtful look, he then yawned and stretched.

      "Its pretty late Tk, we'll talk about this more in the morning," Matt 

said with a yawn of his own, Tk nodded and sleepily headed for his bedroom 

with Patamon flying behind him.

      'I need to find out more about this Ash, he could still be a threat to 

TK... and even a danger to the dgital world' Matt thought, he really hoped 

Ash wouldn't be a danger because he knew this person meant so much to his 

brother.

***

      The gentle heat of the morning sun slowly woke Ash up, with a large 

yawn he opened his amber eyes. The first thing that greated them was the 

green plants of the forest, looking at his watch he saw that he had at least 

two hours before his mother woke up.

      'And then she acts like last night never happened, kami-sama what 

happened to my mother to turn her into a drunk monster' Ash thought 

sadly, he shook his head making himself not to think those thoughts.

      Slowly he got up ignoring the stinging pain from his wounds, he then 

gathered his few things and started the short walk home.

      To his happiness his mother was still alseep and would be for some 

time when he got home, he cleaned up and put on clean bandages and his 

usual clothing

      'I'll make bacon and eggs for breakfast, with some fresh orange juice 

we picked up yesterday morning' Ash thought as he opened the fridge, soon 

he was happily making breakfast at the stove.

      'Good thing Brock didn't find out I was a good cook, I really don't like 

cooking tha much' Ash thought as he ate his breakfast and finished his juice, 

he then put his dishes in the dishwasher.

      "What time is it?" he asked himself a few minutes later, he looked at 

his watch and saw that professor Oak would be up and he could pick up 

pikachu. He nodded to himself and put on his blue jacket and sneaker, 

upstairs as he was about to leave he could hear his mother waking up.

      'Why can't she be one of those people who get hangovers' Ash thought 

as he exited the house, he then started the short walk to professor Oaks.

***

      Tk woke up when he felt Ash wake up, even when they weren't really 

too connected he knew they had woken up at the same time before. It had 

something to do with there link, he also knew that they liked many of the 

same food.

      "ZZZZZZZ," patamon said, the rookie dgimon was still asleep on the bed 

beside him and he decided to let his partner sleep in.

      'I have the craving to have bacon and eggs for breakfast' Tk thought, 

he only wished he was a good cook because he sucked at cooking.

TBC

Well here is the end of another chapter, kinda lame but somethings will 

happen next chapter.

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Five

      'Five, six, seven, eight' Ash thought as he counted the numbers on the 

books in his hands, Brocks birthday was coming up next week. Pikachu 

looked over his shoulder at the books, they were about pokemon breeding, 

these four books Brock still needed for his set.

      "What do you think pikachu, do you think Brock will like them?" he 

asked his favorite pokemon, Pikachu nodded and Ash brought them to the 

store counter.

      "That will be sixteen dollars," the clerk said, Ash nodded and passed a 

twenty to the clerk and got four dollars back.

      He thanked the clerk and with his package started the long walk 

home, it was a beautiful day and he was glad of that.

      "Well well, if it isn't Ashy boy," an arrogant voice voice said, Ash 

sighed as he saw Gary walk in front of him blocking all ways away.

      "Hello Gary, what can I do for you today?" Ash asked rolling his eyes, 

Gary smirked and sauntered up to him and looked at the package.

      "Whats I the package Ash, is it worth anything?" Gary asked, then 

before Ash could do anything he pulled the package from the shorter boy 

and pushed Ash to the ground.

      "Hey, give that back... its a birthday present for Brock," Ash demanded 

angerly, he got to his feet and pikachu looked ready to chew nails.

      "Not anymore twerp, its mine," Gary sneered, Ash narrowed his eyes 

and wondered how Gary once a nice kid had become such a bully like this.

      "Pikachu!" pikachu shouted angerly, the next thing Gary knew was 

that he was on the ground thundershocked and Ash was holding the package 

again.

      "I pity you Gary, you could of had my friendship but once again 

you've turned it away," Ash said and he strangely felt calm, he walked 

around Gary and started home again.

      'And I envy you Gary, at least you have your Grandfather to love and 

care for you... all I have is my pokemon and TK' Ash thought sadly, he 

blinked away tears before they could fall.

***

      Ash was almost home when he froze, he didn't know why but he felt 

as if something evil was nearby.

      "Pi?" Pikachu question him, apparently the yellow electric mouse 

couldn't feel it.

      Ash frowned and looked around himself, at that moment they were on 

a trail in a small forest, it was still in Pallot town and at least ten minutes to 

his house.

      "I don't know pikachu, I just feel like something evil is coming this 

way," Ash told his small companion, Pikachu narrowed his eyes and looked 

around.

      "Whoes there, I know your there," Ash demanded angerly, after all the 

terrible things of his life he hated the unknown.

      At that thought he remembered the pokemon known as Unknown, but 

they had never felt evl like this... only quite powerful.

      "I should of known you would feel me Chosen one, I was told that 

your powers would detect me," an oily slithery voice said, Ash shivered but 

frowned at what the voice had said.

      "What are you talking about I don't have any powers, and show 

yourself," he demanded, the last time he had been called the chosen one was 

when he saved the world with Lugia in the Shimuti Islands. Anway he had 

only been the chosen one once, that was all over with... even though he did 

save the world a few other times before and after that.

      "Don't lie to me Chosen one I know all about your powers, and since I 

can't let you get in my way or your conterpart from that other dimention I'm 

going to have to destroy you both," the both said and began to laugh sending 

shivers down his spine, he wondered who else the voice was talking about.

      'Wait a minute my counterpart, that could only be one person who 

could even be near that... he's going to hurt TK' Ash thought shocked, he 

frowned and felt anger that anyone would want to hurt his one true human 

friend.

      "You leave TK out of this, now show yourself!" Ash demanded, he 

ignored the strange look Pikachu gave him when he mentioned TK... 

probably wondering what was going on.

      "As you wish little human," the voice said a sneer evident in his voice, 

Ash then screamed as darkness hit him... and the world went black.

      "Pika pi!" was the last thing he heard, but he had a feeling that 

pikachu wouldn't be able to save him this time.

***

      TK froze as the world around him seemed to blur and spin, he felt 

himself falling... he almost blacked out. To his surprise he realized he hadn't 

hit the ground, slowly he opened his eyes.

      "TK, are you okay?" his brothers very concerned voice asked, Tk found 

that his brother was holding him and that was the reason he hadn't hit the 

ground.

      "I think so, all of a sudden I was really dizzy.. I hope I'm not getting 

sick," Tk said, Matt still looked very concerned but helped TK to his feet and 

to a seat.

      "Are you sure your okay Tk, you look awfully tired?" Matt asked, Tk 

nodded and his brother went back to the guestroom to change out of his 

pajamas.

      'I know something is wrong... I can feel it, something bad has 

happened' Tk thought with a frown, not knowing why he closed his eyes and 

reached for Ashs mind.

      "Ash," he wispered opening his eyes, he felt a terrible fear. He couldn't 

feel Ash, all he felt was a terrible blankness and a bit of fear.

      Takeru! a terrified mind voice called through the frabric of 

dimentions, that was the last thing TK knew before he passed out.

TBC

Yeah another pasrt to this series, thanks for all the good reviews for the first 

few chapters. Anyway the series will take a darker turn in the next few 

chapters... prepare yourself for the ultimate darknesss.


	3. Chapter 6 to 8

Decided to work on this fic again, I would be working on fate of Hope but I 

can't seem to get the next chapter down even though I have the outline for it 

done.

            It is said that is the greatest times of darkness friendship is the 

greatest power, hearts can reach out to save those nearest to them even 

miles apart.

                                      Firehedgehog

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Six

      Ash looked at the creature in front of him with undisguised terror, it 

looked like a creature of nightmares... or the mother of all nightmares.

      He didn't know where he was... not that he really wanted to know, he 

knew that he had called to Tk in his terror before there mind link had been 

blocked by this creature.

      "Who are you!" he yelled terrified, the creature chuckled darkly and 

shifted its great bulk red eyes gleaming.

      "You can call me Akuma since I will be your nightmare, but don't 

worry soon your counterpart will join you and you will both feel my power," 

the creature said in a grating voice, Ash shivered and hoped that somehow 

TK would escape that fate.

      'TK please be careful, I really don't want you to join me here' Ash 

thought, he looked at the inky nightmare like place he was in.

      "Until then child you shall sleep, you make too much noise," Akuma 

said with a snort, then all that Ash knew was darkness.

***

      TK slowly came back to reality, the first thing he was aware of was of 

something soft and wet on his forehead. Next was that he was on something 

soft... probably his bed, last of all he could feel someone holding his hand.

      "Matt, hes coming too," he heard a voice say happily, he reconized it 

belonging to Patamon.

      "TK, are you awake?" Matt asked softly, TK slowly opened his eyes and 

winced when light hit them.

      "Matt... Patamon," he whispered, his head felt as if someone had hit 

him with a jack hammer.

      "TK, we were so worried about you," Patamon said with a concerned 

filled face, TK let his brother help him sit up.

      "What happened, the last thing I remember is being in the kitchen?" 

Tk asked, he yawned and to his surprise noticed it was about three in the 

afternoon.

      "Thats what I want to know, one minute your fine and the next thing I 

know you black out on the floor and have a terrible fevor... we were starting 

to wonder if we should take you to the hospital," Matt said his voice still 

filled with worry, Tk blinked and Matt gave him a glass of water to wet his 

throat.

      "I wish i knew Matt, all i remember is blacking out," TK answered, but 

he kept silent about hearing Ash calling his name terrified... Matt was 

already suspious of his dark haired counterpart.

      "Tk I want you to stay in bed for the rest of today, if anything else 

happens though your going to the hospital," Matt said, Tk nodded knowing 

that whatever had cause him to black out was still making him feel bad.

      "Can i have something to eat Matt, I'm really hungry," he told his 

brother, Matt nodded and with a still worried look on his face left.

      "Are you sure your okay TK?" Patamon asked, Tk gave a small smile 

and nodded.

      "I'm fine, it was probably one of those one time things," TK told his 

digimon partner, Patamon looked relieved slightly but not by much.

      After he had eaten Matt left to pick up some groceries for there 

mother and Patamon settled down for a nap, Tk lay there with narrowed 

eyes knowing that something was very wrong.

      Ash are you okay? TK asked down there link, his eyes widened in 

surprise when his thoughts bounced off a block of sometype.

      Quickly the blond haired boy closed his eyes and concentrated on that 

block, it didn't have the same feel as Ash so he knew his friend hadn't done 

it.... was darker.

      'Ash... what is blocking us' TK thought, a sudden understandment came 

to him knowing that this block was what had caused him to black out. He felt 

sparks of anger rise in him and sadness, anger at whoever had done this and 

sadness at the thought of never being able to talk to Ash again.

      'I've known Ash most of my life and he's always been there for me 

more then anyone else, I can't let our friendship end like this' Tk thought 

with determination, never would he have to say ggodbye to his counterpart.

TBC

Howdy people, I'm sorry about not updating in quite awhile but my internet 

access was almost cut off since most computers don't have the same disk 

access as mine... so I couldn't update.

Ja Ne

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

      He was floating, all around him was darkness... there was nothing here 

for him to tell the passage of time with. He knew that he was in a cage made 

out of darkness, he only wished he had these powers Akuma said he had.

      Sure he had electrical powers that he used now and then, that was 

how he survived pikachus elctric attacks so easily. Then there was his link 

with Tk, but that wasn't really a power.

      'Through most of my life I've been connected to TK, I've felt his soul at 

all times.... but now this Akuma has blocked him from me' Ash thought 

sadly, tears began to form in his eyes.

      'Takeru... if only I could warn you that he is after you next' Ash 

thought sadly, he knew that he could do nothing in the cage of darkness.

***

      TK was quickly becoming bored silly, after being awake for half an 

hour he was feeling fine... and he wasn't allowed out of bed.

      'Theres nothing to do, worse I still don't know what this evil thing is 

that is blocking my link with Ash' Tk thought, he leaned against his pillows 

and greatly wished he had a TV in his room.

      Suddenly a chill rushed over him, startled he looked around but saw 

nothing.

      "Strange, but probably nothing," TK told himself, he reached over to 

his bed side table and picked up his diskman. He placed the the ear pieces on 

his ears and pressed play, soon music came to him and closing his eyes he 

enjoyed it.

***

      Akuma smirked, he was in a place between reality and time, here he 

could ready himself to capture his captives counter part in this dimention. 

He had researched much on the two children before putting his plan in 

action, he knew that he had to get them out of the way and probably kill 

them for enjoyment.

      'Blah... children of destiny indeed, they have powers but as yet i have 

seen none of them' Akuma thought with disdane, it had been quite easy to 

capture the dark haired child, and this blond haired child looked even easier 

to capture.

      'A digimon, that little creature won't have a chance against me' Akuma 

thought with a chuckle, he almost laughed as the child closed his eyes while 

listening to his music.

      Seeing that the digimon was sound alseep and the child occupied 

Akuma slowly began to appear in TKs dimention, the form he chose to 

appear as wasn't exactly solid either.

***

      Ash froze and opened his eyes in shock, a cold feeling ran through his 

body knowing that at this moment TK was in the greatest danger.

      'Its Akuma, I can feel it even from this terrible place' Ash thought, he 

hugged his legs to hs chest and preyed with all his might that if he actually 

had any power for it to help TK escape this evil.

      "TK, WATCH OUT!" he yelled with all his might and heart, finally his 

tears fell looking like a silver orb... and vanished.

***

      ((TK, WATCH OUT!))

      Tk gasped at the mental shout of panic, his eyes snapped open and he 

screamed. There floating everywhere was this strange black mist that 

seemed to scream evil, strands of it wisped out reaching for him.

      At the same moment Ashs scream across dimentions happened 

Patamon awoke from his nap, he didn't know why he woke up at that 

moment but it wasn't because TK screamed.

      "Boom Bubble," he called sending out his attack, his eyes widened 

when it no damage at all to the dark mist.

      "Patamon," TK screamed as the darkness slammed into Patamon, he 

winced seeing the digimon slam into the wall and pass out.

      "Child of hope, there is no chance for you to escape me... even your 

counterpart cannot help you now," a soul stopping voice said, TK felt his very 

blood shiver at teh evil this creature radiated.

      'He's the evil that blocked my link with Ash, but just a second ago I 

heard Ash scream at me' Tk thought fearfully, he knew that somehow Ash 

had caused a link to form between them a different way for a few split 

seconds.

      ' Ash I have a feeling that I'm going to be joining you soon' Tk 

thought, he hoped that his brother would appear and save him.

      It was at that moment the room flashed silver, when it faded TK was 

gone and Akuma looked around confused.

TBC

Well that was sure a weird way to end this chapter (Shrugs), anyway I love 

all my fans that hasn't giving up on me between long stretches of time 

between updates.

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Eight

      Ash gave a deep sigh of relief, he didn't know why but he knew that 

TK was safe now. He was also exausted for some reason, he had a feeling TK 

had heard him yell... somehow even with the link blocked.

      'Tk where ever you are stay there, your still in danger' Ash thought as 

he floated in the cage of darkness, once again he fell into unconciousness a 

small smile on his face.

***

      TK gave a 'wumph' as he crashed into the ground, his mind still a daze 

from what had happened. He blinked and quickly wondered where the hell 

he was, the landscape looked like it came from some fairytale.

      "Okay, I can deal with this... I think," TK said with a rather large 

sweatdrop and he had reason to sweatdrop, an actual fairy had just floated 

by him.

      "Excuse me," a squeaky voice said, startled and still confused TK 

turned around to see... well a tiny mouse in a superhero costume.

      "Yes?" he asked, the mouse took a deep breath.

      "Did you happen to see a family of big bad wolves around here?" the 

mouse asked, TK shook his head no and the mouse flew off... yes flew.

      "I have a feeling I have Ash to blame for this," TK muttered darkly, 

now if he could only figure out how to get back to his own world from here. 

Curious the blond checked his pockets and found his D-3, maby if he found a 

digi-port he could get home.

      "Well thats one good thing, but now what?" he asked himself, he 

sighed and muttering darkly about dimensiion counterparts began to look 

for a way home.

***

      Akuma groaned and sweatdropped... yes he could sweatdrop, quickly 

he left the digidestined dimension and headed back to where he kept Ash.

      'I have a feeling this pest is the reason the child of hope escaped, I'll 

just have to teach him a lesson' Akuma thought, his eyes gleamed at the 

thought of torturing someone.

      "Wakey wakey Ashy boy," Akuma said with a sneer, he had borrowed 

this taunt from someone in the pokemon dimension after hearing it. He 

didn't know why but he liked it, it felt good coming off his tounge.

      "Darn, your back," came Ashs sleepy voice from the cage of darkness, 

Akuma smirked but knew the human child couldn't see it inside the cage.

      "Yes and you've been a bad boy, somehow you help Takeru... and for 

that you wll pay," Akuma said with a chilling voice, he could readily feel 

Ashs fear.

***

      Tk blinked, he didn't know how but he had stumbled apon the wold of 

snow white. In the distance he could see dwarfs singing as they came home 

from work, just fifty paces off he could see there cottage and the young girl 

that could only be Snow white.

      'I knew I read to many american fairy tales, I wonder if I can find any 

Japanease fairytales Disney hasn't turned stupid yet' TK thought with slight 

curiousity, he had seen Disney movies... and they were way too romantic for 

him.

      "Hey, can you give me some directions!" he yelled to the dwarfs, the 

one that could only be happy smiled and walked up to him.

      "Sure, where do you want to go?" Happy asked cheerfully, Tk sighed 

and asked his question.

      "Can you direct me a computer?" he asked, Happy blinked.

      "No, I have no idea what a computer is... do you want to have lunch 

with us?" Happy asked, TK said sure realizing that he was hungry.

      "Thankyou," he said gratefully, he then ran for it as a dragon appeared 

and decided he was dinner.

***

      Ash screamed as Akumas clawed hands clawed across his slim 

stomach drawing blond, he wimpered and tears fell down his face. Through 

the haze of his pain he could feel the monsters enjoyment at his pain, it was 

almost something he felt he could touch.

      For the torture Akuma had him chained to a wall with his shirt off, all 

over his chest there was a network of silvery pale scars... ones his mother 

had giving him over the years.

      He screamed yet again as Akumas claws scratched his face drawing 

blood, his breathing was ragged now... he didn't know how much he could 

take before he would pass out.

      'As long as Akuma is here I know he isn't after TK, I only hope TK is 

still safe... as long as i keep Akuma occuped...' Ash thought as darkness began 

to pulll him down, but finally his body couldn't take it anymore and he 

fainted.

***

      TK froze in the place he had chosen to rest, a chill rushed over his 

body and tears came to his eyes.

      "Ash," he whispered, he didn't know why but he knew that Ash was in 

deadly danger at the moment.

TBC

Whoah... torture, i know it isn't as dark as i promised but the fic will get 

better, I hoped you liked the fairytale world. TK won't be there in chapter 

nine, don't worry he'll escape that place and will try to rescue Ash... and The 

digidestined will be trying to find TK at teh same time.

Ja Ne


	4. Chaptets 9 to 11

Last chapter was slightly funny with the fairtale stuff, ayway this chapter 

will be more serious (sniker) well hopefully it will.

                Pain, pain connects you to the world over your life. Love is also 

connected to pain in some ways, pain can also bring others closer together.

                                                                                                                                Firehedgehog

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Nine

      "Finally," Tk said with a relieved sigh, he had finally escaped from that 

crazy fairytale world.... after he saved Ash he would yell at him for sending 

him there.

      "Umm.... okay, what now?" he asked himself looking around, he had 

found a computer and used the digiport.... but he definately wasn't in the 

digital world.

      "Uhhh!" he yellled suddenly and fell to his knees, pain flared through 

him. He hugged himself not understanding why he hurt, finally it stopped. 

Slowly his breathing returned to normal, he looked around yet saw nothing.

      Tk looked at his hands and gasped, for a few seconds he had seen 

blood on his hands... but it wasn't there now.

      "Ash?" he questioned, he had a terrible feeling that what he had felt 

was Ashs pain and his blood.

      (My body is unconcious.... I'm kind of drifting at the moment, but I 

don't know how were talking again) a voice whispered in his mind, he knew 

it belonged to Ash but it was very faint and sounded tired.

      What happened Ash, why did I feel pain all of a sudden and see 

blood on my hands? TK asked, the feeling of Ash faded in and out for a few 

seconds before the contact strethened.

      (The dark creature that attacked you in called Akuma and hes 

captured me, hes been torturing me.... because I saved you somehow. I don't 

know why you felt my pain when our minds touched or saw the blood from 

my wounds, hopefully it won't happen again) Ash told him, to TKs relief 

Ashs telepathic voice on there link was becoming stronger.

      Akuma, interesting name. By the way, did you realize you sent me to 

a weird fairytale world when you saved me? he asked, he felt his 

counterparts surprise.

      (No I didn't, wow... I had no idea I could do that) Ash said with 

surprise, TK shrugged knowing Ash would feel it.

      Anyway enough chit chat, is there anyway for me to get to your body 

so i can save you? he asked his dark haired counter part, he could feel Ashs 

thoughts racing.

      (I can only feel one way to get to where I am, but to do that your 

actually going to have to go to the dark ocean world.... the barriers between 

realities are thinner there) Ash told him, TK sweatdropped.

      That could be a problem Ash, I have no idea where I am least of all 

how to get to the dark ocean world TK said, he felt Ash thinking again.

      (TK I have an idea, but I need to take over your body for a moment) 

Ash said, Tk facefaulted.

      Take over my body, how is that even possible... and what if you get 

stuck in my body? TK asked feeling scared, he could feel Ashs nervousness 

also.

      (Its a theory of mine, in your body i can direct your digivice... it would 

take too many hours to explain how to do this) Ash told him, TK then 

thought of something.

      What about your body? he asked, he felt slight fear from Ash.

      (It will be about six to ten hours till my body recovers enough to wake 

up, not even Akuma could wake my body up during that time) Ash told him, 

TK bit his lip thoughtfully.

      Okay lets do this Ash, but this kind of freaks me out he told 

truthfully, Ash was silent also.

      (It scares me too TK, but we can't waste time.... if you don't hurry I'll 

die if Akuma decides to torture me again) Ash admitted and TK gasped, he 

could not let his best friend die in the hands {did the monser have hands, 

hed ask later} of a monster.

      Okay lets do it, do your thing Ash Tk said gathering his courage, and 

the next thing he knew Ash leapt into his body.

***

      TK/Ash opened eyes a blue-amber blending into a deep purple color, 

they were filled with the power of two souls joined as one.

      "Lets begin," the boy said, he didn't sound like either counterpart 

anymore. His voice was deeper and seemed to hold knowledge and power, he 

held up TKs D-3 and focused that power into the device a pacific pattern 

activating in its metal body.

      "Activate," TK/Ash said calmly, his eyes opened slightly in surprise 

when a dark portal opened in front of him. He nodded and stepped though, 

the portal closed behind him.

***

      TK gasped and fell to the ground as Ashs soul left his body, there souls 

had merged slightly for that brief time. They had been something more, 

there had been great knowledge and power of both there lifetimes.

      "What was that, I thought you would just borrow my body.. that was 

unexpected," TK said outloud, he knew that Ash could still hear him.

      "I don't know TK... it was unexpected, but until we truely understand 

what just happened we shouldn't do it again," a voice said, startled he looked 

up to see a ghost like image of Ash... thankfully Ash had made his image not 

to show his real condition.

      "Good idea, and Ash welcome to the dark world," TK said, Ash nodded.

TBC

Interesting... at least i hoped so. Anyway next chapter is with the rest of the 

destined, in later chapters I will have Ash and TK merge souls again.

Friends of the heart

Chapter Ten

      Matt was seriously worried... actually that was an understatement, 

something had happened to his little brother and his mother would kill him 

when she found out.

      'TK, wherever you are I'll come and save you' he thought with a 

frown, around him were the other destined and there partners. At the 

moment they were all asking Patamon questions trying to find out what 

happened, there wasn't much the rookie digimon could tell them.

      "I really don't know what woke me, one moment I was asleep and 

then... something woke me and it wasn't TK screaming. There was this black 

mist thing, i shot an attack at it to protect TK who was terrified... but it didn't 

affect it and the next thing I knew was Matt shaking me awake," Patamon 

said tears in his emerald green eyes, Matt gave Patamon a hug to comfort 

him.

      "Its not much to go on, but we have to save TK... that Black Mist 

Patamon told us about has taken TK," Matt said, the others nodded knowing 

that the first place they would check would be the digital world.

      "Before you all rush off to the digital world wait a nano, I just got an 

email from Gennai," Izzy said, everyone stopped what they were doing and 

turned to find out what Gennai had to say.

      "Well, show us the email," Matt said impatiently, Izzy muttered about 

impatient people and turned his lap top computer so that everyone could see 

it.

Greetings it is Gennai

      As you all know something has happened to the holder of hope, all I 

can say is that he is safe for the moment. The creature that tried to capture 

him is a creature named Akuma from the world of nightmares, thankfully 

Tks friend was able to send him to a safer place where Akuma was unable to 

get him.

      Before you ask I have no firm location of where TK is at the moment, 

all I can say is that he is on his way to the world of nightmares to save his 

dimensional counterpart who Akuma has already captured.

      I have sent information to Izzy on how to modify your digivices to 

enter the world of nightmares, that way you can save TK and also save his 

dimensional counterpart.

                                    Goodluck to you all

                                                Gennai

      There was silence as they finished reading the email. each of them 

were confused on what they had to do. Matt was also nervouse of where 

they would have to go, the world of Nightmares didn't sound like a nice place 

at all.

      'Tk, what kind of mess are you in now' Matt thought with a sigh, he 

rubbed his temples in frustration and hoped with all his heart that TK would 

be safe till he got there.

***

      TK sighed as he leaned against a building in exaustion, he was still in 

the world of darkness but he was taking a break before he entered the 

dimension Ash was in.

      Leaning against the same wall ghostlike was Ash, his counterpart was 

frowning slightly probably thinking of that strange merge of souls.

      "Ash.. " he said and he trailed off, Ash looked at him. 

      "Yeak TK?" Ash asked, Tk sighed and covered his eyes with his hands.

      "Why do you think our lives are so messed up, you with your family 

and so called friends and mine with my so called destiny as the child of 

hope?" he asked, something about both of there lives had bothered him.

      "I don't know TK, but i have a feeling its because of us... but not really 

us," Ash said with a deeper frown, TK looked at Ash confused.

      "What do you mean?" TK asked, Ash bit down slightly on his bottom 

lip before answering.

      "I remember in the soul merge how complete I felt for once in my life 

and I know we both felt it, I realized that we are more then counterparts... 

we have two halves of one soul. We are unbalanced so our lives are more 

strange then anyone else we know, somehow we must balance our lives... if 

we don't everything could get so much worse," Ash said with a sigh, Tk 

frowned knowing how bad Ashs life was... he didn't want to think how much 

worse it would get.

      "How can we fix our lives Ash, how can we fix it so we can be happy?" 

Tk asked sadly tears sliding down his face, Ash looked at the black, white 

and grey world around them sadly.

      "I don't know my friend... I just don't know," Ash whispered, Ash then 

faded from sight leaving TK alone excet for the feeling of Ash in the back of 

his mind.

***

      Ash was floating in the abyss, actually the place he was in was a place 

between dimensions where he could rest sometimes... a place no one else 

could reach.

      The merging of souls had tired him more then he would admit to TK, 

in truth he was a soul outside his body.... even when he was ghostlike to 

everyone else.

      He cried silently, here he let out his repressed grief.... the part of him 

that screamed for love and affection. He knew that TK knew about his pain, 

there wasn't anything his counterpart really didn't know about.

      'TK is so nice letting me let out my grief alone, he knows how I cry... 

but everyone needs some privacy now and then' Ash thought sadly, he 

closed his eyes ignoring the pulling sensation that was trying to pull him 

back to his body.

      'I felt so complete when our souls merged into one for that brief 

moment, I wonder if we will ever have a chance to merge again' Ash thought 

with a frown, he sighed and let himself gather more energy so that he would 

be able to help TK enter the dimension of nightmares.

***

      Akuma fumed, the child of hope was safe out of his reach and the 

other child who he had captured was unconcious and he wasn't even able to 

have the glee of him screaming in pain.

      'Wait a minute, if one of the two brats is here that means that The 

child of hope will be on his way to save his counter part' Akuma thought 

with glee, he then began to laugh evilly as he began to plan what he would 

do to TK.

TBC

Well that was a strange chapter, anyway next chapter yet another soul 

merge and the confrontation against Akuma begins.

Friends of the heart

Chapter Eleven

      Tk gave a small yawn startling himself, he had finally regained his 

strength from the merge and traveling between dimensions. Thankfully as 

he rested in the dark world nothing had attacked him, but he knew... that 

this was a brief respite for the danger to come.

      "Are you ready?" a voice, not feeling startled he turned to see the 

ghostlike form of Ash. He nodded, Tk then took a deep breth knowing that 

they would have to merge slightly again.

      "As ready as I'll ever be," Tk said with a sigh, Ashs form wavered and 

vanished as his counterpart focused his will.

      (Then let it begin) Tk heard in his mind, TK closed his eyes knowing 

that there was no true way to be ready for an experience like this.

***

      Once again blue-amber eyes blended into a deep purple color, they 

held determination for the task ahead. TK-Ash took a deep breath holding 

the green coded D-3 into the air, the screen of the device began to glow also 

a purple color. The world flashed a rainbow of colors all coming from that 

screen, all that can be seen are those strange eyes.

      "In the beginning all was in balance," the boy said his voice musical 

and soft to the ears, it was the kind of voice one heard in dreams everyone 

always wanted to have.

      "Balance shall once again be regained," TK-Ash wispered and he 

smiled, all the light became white and flashed violently.

      Silence once again filled the dark world, the creatures there of 

darkness shivered hearing those last words of Tk-Ash. In the spot he had 

stood no trace of them could be found, yet strangely... where TK had rested 

for just awhile a small plant bloomed sending true color in this colorless 

world.

***

      Akuma roared in anger as he felt a portal open in his world, and the 

energy was laced with the life force of the child of hope. He glared at the 

dark ball of energy that was the cage for Ash, soon Tk would also be trapped 

in there and he could destroy them both at his pleasure.

      "Your counterpart is here child, and he came for you... you will be 

responsible for his downfall," Akuma laughed evilly, he loved torturing his 

captived mentally and physically. He frowned getting no reply knowing that 

Ash still hadn't woken up from his earlier physical tortures, he shrugged and 

began to wait for TK to show up.

***

      Tk shivered as he looked around, when he had arrived in this 

nightmare dimension he and Ash had demerged. He felt fear of what he was 

to face and wished he had Patamon... even if his digimon would do no good, 

Ash had shown him what Akuma planned to do to him.

      Ash he thought, he could only feel Ash weakly now.

      (I'm being pulled back to my body to powerfully now Tk, the merge 

used a lot of my energy so I have to return... please be careful when you get 

to Akuma) Ash said sadly, for a brief second TK felt as if Ash had hugged 

him... then Ash was totally gone.

      I'll be careful he answered, but he knew Ash never heard him.

      Tk gasped as a huge building made of darkness came into view, he 

had a gut feeling that Ash was kept there... and Akuma waited for him.

      'Now or never, if i don't Ash will die and Akuma will keep on coming 

after me.... I can't let him die' TK thought tears in his sapphier eyes, he took 

a deep breath and walked to the building which he got closer and closer to.

      "Wait for me my friend, somehow we will both defeat this darkness 

and make everything as it should be," TK wispered, with even more 

determination he entered the building and darkness surrounded him.

***

      TK gave a short yell as his body was suddenly slammed across the 

room by some unknown force, he had just entered a large room that seemed 

empty when this happened. He grunted painfully as he crashed into a dark 

wall, he then shivered feeling the evil radiating from that wall.

      "Looks like little hope has decided to join the party," a voice laughed 

and the voice sent fear through his body, he gasped as darkness in this room 

formed into an undescribable monster with gleaming red eyes (you can 

make up what he looks like for yourself okay).

      "Akuma give Ash back, give me my friend back," TK demanded, 

Akuma gave a laugh grating to his ears.

      "Why not, it will be fun to see how you fight together," Akuma 

sneered with dark humor, a huge dark orb appeared above TK and 

decinigrated.

      "Ash!" TK cried as his friend fell from the air, Ash grunted painfully as 

TK caught him. For a few seconds he felt shock that he could actually truly 

touch his digital counterpart but put that feeling away for later, he could see 

Ash was terribly hurt and that was bad in the battle ahead.

      "Don't worry so much Tk," a voice said weakly, TK blinked startled 

realizing that it was Ash speaking. He looked down to find himself looking 

into those strange amber eyes, he found himself smiling for some unknown 

reason.

      "Everything will be as it should be," TK wispered echoing the words 

from when they had been merged, and then he knew what they had to do... 

both of them knew.

TBC

Wow this is my longest chapter yet, well anyway I hoped you liked what i 

wrote. In the next few chapters the real battle will start, the destined will 

also show up also.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapters 12 to 14

Well here is yet another part to this series, if all goes well when this fic ends i might be able to start a sequal crossed with yet another series.

      Destiny is a cruel and strange thing, intertwining you togeather in 

danger and adventure. What is the meaning of a lonely destiny when you 

can do it with others, what will happen when you confront nightmares.

                                                Firehedgehog

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve

      "Whoah!" the destined yelled as they landed in a pile, Matt groaned 

and climbed out of the pile.

      "Freaky," Yolei said with a shiver, Matt could only agree. This world of 

nightmares was, well a place of nightmares.

      "Everyone okay?" Tai asked once they were all up, the destined 

nodded while the digimon looked around nervously at the area around them.

      "Okay, which way now?" Davis asked, Matt frowned and looked 

around.

      "Probably there," Izzy said pointing in the direction that might of been 

north, everyone blinked.

      "Why that way?" Matt asked, Izzy sighed and pointed his digivice in 

that direction and the device beeped rapidly.

      "Well my digivice is detecting TKs D-3 there, also the evil looking 

castle over there," Izzy pointed out, everyone else now sweatdropped finally 

noticing the castle.

      "Good idea, well lets go," Matt said, the others nodded and with serious 

faces they all headed to the big scary castle of nightmares [sorry couldn't 

resist].

***

      Everything felt right for once in his life, sure his body was a mess and 

any second now he and his counter part could die. But as soon as his skin 

touched TK he felt a touch of completeness, almost like when there souls had 

merged.

      "Tk, this is the final battle isn't it," he said softly, TK nodded sending 

golden locks into his sapphier eyes.

      "Yeah it is Ash, its an end but also a beginning," TK whispered with a 

sad smile, carefully Tk helped him up so they could face Akuma togeather.

      "Are you two done your little heart to heart yet, I'd like to destroy 

you now," Akuma said sarcasticly, Tk and Ash looked at each other and but 

couldn't help but giggle slightly. Here in the darkest hour they were 

togeather for once, Ash leaned weakly against Tk ready to fight for there 

lives and so much more.

      "Were ready, but can you defeat us with our powers as one?" TK asked 

his voice calm, Ash knew that they should both be terrified but he felt very 

calm for some reason.

      "Hah, as if children as weak as you could defeat me," Akuma scoffed, 

Ash sqeezed Tks hand gently knowing what there unspoken choice was.

      "Maby you are not looking close enough, we are more then children.... 

we are something more," Ash whispered, even though it was hardly audible 

Akuma heard it.

      Akuma was about to restort when the door to the room suddenly 

slammed open, startled the three occupents of the room looked at it and 

blinked surprised.

      "Matt?" Tk questioned, standing there was all the destined and there 

digimon partners... including patamon.

***

      "Matt?" a surprised voice asked, Matt quickly looked in that direction.

      "TK!" Matt called as soon as he spotted his brother, his eyes widened 

in shock as he saw the flesh and blood version of Ash. His brothers 

dimensional counterpart was not in good shape, from the look of it he looked 

like he had been tortured.

TBC

Well that was a... er interesting chapter, before you ask there will be a much 

more interesting merge coming in a few chapters. By the way I would love 

fanart for the fic, just leave a link to your art in the review section.

Friends of the heart

Chapter Thirteen

      Tk wanted to cry and run to his brother, he wanted to hug his sibling 

and never let go. But as he stood there supporting his counterpart he knew 

that it could never be, that senario would never come to be... ever.

      "You shouldn't of come," Tk said sadly, the destined and and the 

digimon looked hurt and shocked.

      "What do you mean, we came to save you?" Patamon asked green eyes 

filled with hurt, he flew toward sthe blond child of hope... only to be 

smashed into a wall by Akuma.

      "What he means, is that coming here you just got your death warrent 

signed by the grim reaper," Akuma laughed, Tk winced for this laugh was 

very high pitched and hurt his ears.

      "I thought he knew how to laugh evilly, he was doing it before... now 

he sounds like a tranvestite opperation gone wrong," Ash said with a smirk, 

Tk couldn't help but sniker. Akuma hearing this glowered at them angerly, 

with his eyes Tk motioned for the destined to leave while they had a chance.

***

      Patamon felt hurt and betrayal at the way Tk was acting, why wasn't 

his partner letting him help. What more he felt jealousy of TKs counterpart, 

it seemed that Tk was closer to the amber eyed boy them himself.

      'Leave, why is he trying to get up to leave?' Patamon thought 

confused, he could tell that was what TK wanted them to do but none of 

them would abandon there friend... or Ash to Akuma.

***

      (They aren't leaving) Tk heard in his mind, physically so close to Ash 

it was almost like one of his own thoughts.

      I know, what can we do to get them to leave. I don't want them to die 

or get hurt because of us, this is our battle TK said, he felt Ashs mind race a 

million miles an hour.

      (Then we'll send them away) Ash suggested, TK sent his confusion to 

Ash.

      How? he asked, Ash smirked into his mind.

      (Think about it, we are not merged but we are close enough to use our 

powers togeather. Concentrating we can use your D-3 to send them outside, 

that should give us enough time to finish this) Ash said and Tk nodded [in 

his mind that is], it would have to do.

***

      "I'm sorry, but this isn't your battle," Tk said suddenluy, Karis eyes 

widened as she heard the childs of hopes words and she knew that he was 

about to do something they would hate.

      "TK!" she called and the world flashed white, to her shock once she 

could see she found the others and herself many miles away from the 

castle... and worst of all she knew that they wouldn't get back in time.

***

      Akuma looked at the two children he vowed to destroy, he didn't 

know where they had gotten the power to teleport the others away. Inside 

he felt a small sprk of true fear for himself, but being evil as he was he soon 

estinguised it and thought it as nothing.

      "What are you?' he asked frowing, he had a feeling that there was 

suddenly something different about his vows.

      "Balance," the two said in chorus, the world around the two children 

flashed silver and gold blinding him.

***

      Patamon gasped as he felt something snap and he knew what it was, 

what had bound him to TK was gone now and that could only mean one 

thing... something terrible must of happened to TK.

TBC

NO hints on what is about to happen [sticks out tounge], your just going to 

have to read on. Anyway throuout the fic I've gotten rave rewiews, I'm so 

glad this fic is doing so well.

Friends of the heart

Chapter Fourteen

      One moment Ash was in that awful place with Akuma and TK, but the 

next instant he found himself in a place of light and energy.

      Energy swathed in body and he felt peace over come him and fears 

washed away, he gasped as it rushed through his abused body filling his 

every pore and healing his body... even years old scars.

      He danced in that energy as it tore his raggid and blood torn and 

splatted clothing away, he danced there naked feeling himself becoming 

complete... becoming complete for once in his existance.

      'This place, it seems familliar... like I've been here before' Ash thought 

his amber eyes thoughtful, but such thoughts he would put away till later 

and he had time.

***

      Tk floated in a place of energy, after an exausting time and journey he 

felt refreshed in every cell. He gasped as the energy rushed though his body 

fixing everything that was wrong with it, even things that wouldn't of 

happened till years to come.

      It swathed over his body giving him peace and stilling his soul, it 

washed away al his fears.

      His clothing was also torn away from his body, it left him naked in the 

energy yet he felt no fear from it.

      Tk danced on in the nergy feeling himself geeting closer to 

completeness, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this place was familliar.

***

      Both parts of one soul floated to a mirror like surface, looking in it 

they saw not there own face but that of there counterpart.

      They took a deep breath knowing that this was the final step, after 

this there was now going back. Then decided they rushed forward they 

rushed as one into the surface, it rippled around them as they dissapeared 

meeting in it center.

***

      Matt gasped as something seemed to sqeeze his heart, he didn't know 

why but he knew right then that his brother was gone.

      He was right of course, but also wrong in some ways.

***

      Akuma gasped as the light suddeny vanished, he blinked his crimson 

eyes till he finally could see again.

      "This can't be right?" he told himself confused, standing there where 

the two boys had stood was a new child.

      "Wrong, all is in balance and the time to meet your doom in here," the 

child said in a soft voice, it made Akuma shiver in disgust for it was the kind 

of voice you heard in good dreams.

      The boy standing there looked the same age as Ash and Tk but was 

slightly taller, he had a slim heart shaped fafe and startling purple eyes in a 

shade he hadn't seen before. The main part of his hair was a golden blond 

that fell gently to his chim, his thick bangs that fell over his eyes messily 

were an abony black.

      He was very slim and had skin that looked slightly tanned, he wore a 

purple silk shirt and silk pants of some unknown style, purplelish black 

ankle high boots were on his feet. On slim hands were light purple fingerless 

elbow length gloves.

      "It was said that only Tk and Ash could defeat you, with there powers 

once togeather so you sought them out. Yet that it only half the truth, both 

were half of one soul... and togeather the balance each other and I am born," 

the boy said, he smirked and Akuma felt fer flicker inside him.

      "You'll still die," he roared and leapt forward to rip and gore the boy 

apart, the boy smirked and the air around him glowed faintly.

      "Its your funeral, if only you had left them alone," he said slightly 

sadly, yet Akuma had been warned.

TBC

Whoah, who is this new dude and what happened to Tk and Ash [come on 

you can figure it out]. Anyway only a few more chapters to go, also if all goes 

well with rewiews there will be a sequal and it will be crossed with yet 

another series... yahoo.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapters 15, 16 Epilogue

Ahh, its another chapter run for your lives. Hides at readers glare, anyway 

I'd love reviews and fanart. For fanart just leave a link to your art in the 

review section.

                One, in the end there was only one. Balance has been met and all has 

been sent into motion, yet there is no true answer of what the future holds.

                                                                                                                                Firehedgehog

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen

      He felt amazed, after all this time he was finally complete. It was even 

more right then the soul merge, they were one for eternity. No longer did 

self doubts plaug his mind, yes he felt fear of what he faced but that was 

natural.

      He was newly born, gone were Tk and Ash and togeather they made 

him. He was two sides of a coin balanced finally, no longer did he feel alone 

in the world. During the final part of the merge he had felt his bond with 

patamon break, after all the bond was with Tk not with this new him.

      He leapt away as Akuma leapt towards him, he smirked as his body 

seemed to defy gravity for a few seconds. He landed across the room lightly 

on his feet, quickly he turned to face Akuma again.

      "I'm not a weak child anymore Akuma, plain attacking me won't 

work," he told the creature, Akuma gritted his teeth angerly.

      "Who are you, what are you called?" Akuma demanded angerly, the 

boy gave a small sad smile.

      "I have no name for I am newly born, but I will have a name when 

the time is right," he said and he could feel that it was true, if he lived 

through this he would recieve his new name.

      "Right," Akuma drawled sarcasticly, a sweatdrop fell down the side of 

the creatures head.

      It was then that he felt something in his pocket, curious he pulled it 

out of his pocket. His eyes widened when he realized what it was, it was Tks 

D-3.

      'Most of its power vanished when we merged into one and the bond 

between Patamon and myself snapped, but it still has enough of its power 

for what I plan' he thought, he slipped it back into his pocket and there 

battle began once again.

      Both leapt forward into clashes of kicks and puches, he advoided 

energy attack winching when they grazed his skin.

      "Not so cocky now are we nameless one," Akuma sneered, he glared at 

the nightmare creature knowing that it enjoyed his pain. It had enjoyed 

tortueing him when he had been Ash, he could still feel the terror from those 

memories.

      "I was never cocky Akuma, I just wish that death was not hovering 

around us," he whispered sadly, he closed his eyes briefly and a crystal like 

tear fell down his face.

      'Matt, I'm sorry' he thought, even though he was no longer TK but part 

of something more he still thought the older teen his brother.

      He also wished he had time to say goodbye to pikachu and all the 

pokemon he had ever met, in the pokemon dimension they had been been 

his true friends.

      "Sorry Akuma, but this is the end," he said and he pulled out the D-3, 

angerly Akuma leapt at him again a feeling of desperation surrounding the 

nightmare creature.

      "Goodbye," he whispered his eyes filled with tears, he held up the D-3 

and concentrated every fiber of his power through it.

***

      Akuma roared angerly as light flashed around the small digital device 

the child was holding, it was a pure white color and he felt it stab at him.

      "Light will not defeat me," Akuma sneered, the child said nothing but 

continued to concentrate on the digital appartis.

TBC

Ohhh.... yeah baby this fic is ending in the coming pages, I have one more 

chapter to go then the Epilogue. Now don't hold your breath I'm not going to 

kill off Ask/Tk, there one of my fav characters and there merged form is 

ever cooler (drools thinking what the older form would look like). Anyway 

on with the fic.

Friends of the heart

Chapter Sixteen

      Matt was frowning, well more like glaring at the nightmare castle in 

the distance, they were slowly getting closer... but not close enough for his 

liking.

      "Patamon, is yur bond back with Tk yet?" Matt asked worridly, he 

really hoped so because that could give them any news if his brother was 

still alive.

      "No luck," the small rookie digimon cried, matt sighed and hugged the 

creature to his chest.

      'Please don't let my feelings be right, please let Tk be alive' Matt 

thought closing his sapphier eyes,tearsslid down his pale heart shaped face.

      "Somethings happening," Ken suddenly said, Matt opened his eyes and 

looked at the usually quiet boy.

      "What do you mean?" he asked the blue haired boy, Ken pointed 

towards the castle. Still frowning he followed Kens finger, his eyes widened.

      "What in the world is going on there!" Tai said eyes wide, everyone 

agreed and walked faster even though they were exausted from walking 

already.

      "Whoah," Davis said, out of every open area of the castle white light 

shot out and it was slowly changing to every colorof the rainbow.

      "Tk," Patamon shouted, he shot out of Matts arms like a bullet and 

flew speedily towards the castle.

      "Patamon," Matt called after the digimon, with a sigh he tirely ran 

after the small digimon.

***

      "What is this!" Akuma cried as the light became more intense filling 

every place with its power, it covered him filling him with pain.

      "Destiny, your destruction," the child said softly, the light was so 

intense Akuma couldn't see the child anymore. Suddenly through the light 

he saw something, a pair of beautiful purple eyes that seemed to see all.

      "But using such power will destroy you also, why not join my side and 

we will both survive," Akuma said, the boy gave a soft laugh.

      "Join you, you must be desperate Akuma. Death does not scare me and 

I know that it is just an ending of one thing and beginning of something new, 

I am not afraid to die," he said calmly, Akuma stared and then screamed in 

agony.

      "If it takes the end of time I will come back to destroy you," he 

screamed, the light became more intense and more powerful and began to 

destroy the darkness and power.

      The child grinned sadly as the light began to destroy all, he closed his 

eyes as the light seemed to cacoon him.

***

      ~KABOOM~

      The world around the digidestined and there digimon shook as an 

explosion happened, shocked they looked at the castle.

      "TK!" Matt cried in grief, the castle had been engulfed in a beam of 

light that covered it completely... and he knew that there was no way anyone 

could survive it.

      Even here far away he could feel the power of that light, it made 

malomyotismons and Apoclymons power seem insignifigate.

      "No," Matt whispered as the light vanished, from what he could see of 

the castle... there was nothing but a few ruins left of it.

      Quickly at a dead run he ran to the castle, he didn't care that his legs 

felt like rubber of his lungs burned from lack of enough oxygen. Tears ran 

down his face cloding his sight, memories of his little brother ran through his 

mind.

***

      The destined sadly searched through the rubble for any trace of there 

friend, they searched till they fell exausted to the ground.

      "You won't find anything," an unfamilliar voice said, startled they 

looked up. They found themselves looking at a strange boy they had never 

met before, but they felt as if they had met before for some reason.

      "Who are you?" Matt asked, the boy shook his head sadly and tossed 

something into Matts hands.

      "Now is not the time, but maby someday you will find out," the boy 

said, they looked at what he tossed at Matt and gasped. It was Tks D-3, he 

wanted to wail in grief seeing that it was black and half melted.

      When they looked up to there startlementr he was gone, sadly they 

headed home.

TBC

Dum dum dum, TK/ash lives as you can see but the epilogue happens a few 

months later.

Friends of the heart

Epilogue

      It was night, a slight chill filled teh air since it was the middle of fall. 

In front of an apartment building in the light of a street light a young boy 

stood, it had taken awhile to convince himself to come here.

      "Well here I am, guess its about time," he said with a sigh, he had not 

seen the destined since TKs apparent death. He really couldn't explain to him 

that he was once Tk, there was no real way to explain the merge between 

Ash and Tk.

      His form shimmered and changed, now a familliar figure stood there. 

He smiled, he now looked like half of him had once looked like.

      "Okay, at least in this form this won't be as bad," TK said, taking a 

deep breath he vanished seeming as if he hadn't been there.

***

      Matt was sleeping soundly when something woke him, he opened his 

eyes wide awake feeling confused.

      "Huh," he said blinking, to his shock a familliar soft laugh filled his 

ears.

      "Really, I swear that you could sleep through a hurricane... I've been 

sitting here for fifteen minues," teh voice said, quickly Matt snapped on his 

bedside lamp... and stared in disbelief at what it revealed.

      "TK," he said happily, he rushed across teh room and hugged his 

brother tightly. Finally he let TK go, Tk looked at him with sad blue eyes.

      "I'm sorry for taking so long to visit you Matt, it took awhile to 

convince myself," Tk whispered, Matt looked at his brother confused.

      "What do you mean visit Tk, we were so worried about you.... your 

going to stay right?" Matt asked desperately, he grabbed his brothers arms 

tightly begging him to say yes.

      "I can't stay Matt, and i only have a short time here," Tk said, he 

gently pried his brothers arms off him and got his brother to sit down.

      "Tk explain, what happened after you... somehow teleported us away?" 

Matt asked, Tk sighed and bit his bottom lip.

      "Matt Akuma was defeated but there was a price involved, I died... 

well part of me died," TK said, Matt looked at his brother frowning.

      "But your right here TK, and your flesh and blood?' matt said, Tk 

sighed.

      "I died but became something more, I'm not just TK anymore," TK 

whispered, Matts eyes widened hearing this and remembered the strange 

boy they had seen who had given him his brothers D-3.

      "You were that boy, how did this happen," he demanded, TK sighed 

and to Matts surprise his form shimmered and changed to that of that 

strange boys.

      "Ash and Tk were halves of one soul, to defeat Akuma they merged 

completely to have the power to defeat him. I am TK still but something 

more, I didn't come earlier because I didn't know how anyone would react," 

the boy said, Matt felt surprise but did not feel fear of the situation. He could 

still feel his brother even as he was now, it didn't matter only that TK was 

still alive in some way.

      "What are you called now?" he asked, the boy looked surprised.

      "You want to know?" he asked blinking, Matt nodded.

      "Your still my brother no matter what, I just want to what to call my 

brother," Matt told him, the boy smiled and matt saw tears in his eyes. 

Apparently he had been expecting rejection, but Matt could never reject his 

brothr no matter what.

      "I'm called Kibo, Unmei Kibo," the boy said, Matt smiled at the name. It 

meant Hope, and Unmei meant destiny.

      "Let me guess, Gennai chose your name," he teased, Kibo sweat 

dropped and nodded.

      "I have to go now Matt, I'll be around so don't worry. But promise not 

to tell the others, things are complicated enough as they are," Kibo said in a 

worried voice, Matt nodded promising even though he wanted to yell to the 

world that his brother was alive.

      "Don't be a stranger bro," Matt said with a soft smile, Kibo nodded and 

smiled.

      "I won't, see you aound Matt," Kibo said, then he vanished and Matt 

laughed slightly for Kibo had left a message on a piece of paper for him.

      The paper said 'This is just the beginning', and Matt knew that there 

adventures were not ended yet and Kibo would be part of them also.

The End

Err... okay that was an interesting ending, anyway what series should i cross 

it over with next. Please review with the answer or email your idea to me, 

hopefully I know enough about the series you want. Try to make it a series i 

have dome other stories with, like Sailormoon, ranma, hamtaro (just kidding) 

and for fun digimon season 3 and so much more.

Ja Ne


End file.
